Lajneen
Lajneen is a member of the general discussion section on the League of Legends website. He is very famous for his extremely accurate vision on game balance and champion skillcap as well as his great personality and taste in music. He currently holds the titles Kanye West of GD,'' King of GD, GD's Most Wanted, The Most Important Person on GD, The 2nd GOAT, The Prophet, The Truth,'' The MVP, The Realest in tha Game ''etc. Joining GD Lajneen's first impression of GD was decent, he thought the community seemed somewhat friendly and not completely unknowing of how the game works. However, that would all change after he noticed that the Support mains level of toxicity had greatly increased during his 1 year absence from the game. The fight against Support mains Upon discovering this Lajneen started to make threads to help Support mains understand their position and value in the community. To his surprise he was met with angry responses instead of an apology for their toxic behavior and lack of skill. He has yet to find a way to make them acknowledge the truth despite using facts, statistics and undeniable proof. The oppression against Assassin mains Somewhere around 2013 it was discovered that Riot was working on a way to force Assassin mains to play another role or quit the game, the result was PROJECT: Nerf Assassins every patch. As a pioneer of the Assassin playerbase Lajneen started to make threads directed straight at Riot's balancing team, demanding buffs for every Assassin that had been unjustly nerfed. Riot decided to mock his demands by giving them the most insignificant buffs in gaming history. He is still fighting for useful Assassin buffs to this date. Replying to a Lajneen post ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Replying to a Lajneen post ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is a meme shitty GDers use when Lajneen's words are so impactful that they're left speechless. It was originally used by Ticklish Tas when Lajneen stated that Iggy Azelia has more credibility as a rapper than Rick Ross. Permabanned from Boards As of 14/12/15 Lajneen has been permabanned from NA Boards. The moderators never stated the reason for the ban, they just sent a message that translated into ''We're tired of waiting for a reason to permaban you so get the fuck out already. GD has seen a MASSIVE decrease in activity ever since his ban and is now said to be officially dead. Despite Lajneen's support ticket to petition against their ban, and even The Sheriff Colonel J's demands for justice, Keryu refuses to unban them. Most likely out of fear. Lajneen can currently be found on Kite's GD, in-game, or on OCE GD. http://genericdiscussion.freeforums.net/board/1/general-board http://boards.oce.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/general-discussion Trivia He received his first in-game ban on the same day he started playing League of Legends. He is such a huge Kanye West fan that he has been quoted in the biggest Kanye West forum. The saddest moment in his life was when he discovered that Linkin Park's fanbase is associated with emos, weeaboos and hipsters. He was once forum banned for 2 weeks simply for asking for Kassadin buffs. His favorite GDers are himself, Absinthe Drinker, Arsames and BaconStr1pz. Lajneen is one of the few true real niggas left on GD.